Through My Eyes Thresh POV
by forevertrue9595
Summary: From his reaping to his death, everything in Thresh's Pov because he always seems to be forgotten.
1. Chapter 1

I stand in a crowd of boys of every age, waiting…. Anyone from the ages one to eleven is lucky, that meant not having to participate in the Hunger Games…. Yet. I've never been close to anyone in my district not even my sister, for who knows when they could be snatched up by the Capitol. The Reaping was the worst day of the year; the room is full of scared faces, worried parents and crying children holding on to their parents for dear life. Twenty four enter and only one comes out… I hate the Capitol more than anything in the world; how could they find something like children killing each other entertaining? They are sick people that's for sure.

I watch as Strelli, the district eleven escort walk onto the stage; this year she's wearing dark blue frilly dress and her hair and lipstick match. I know from her get up this is the color pallet Caesar the Hunger Games host is wearing; every year she does this whole homage thing. She taps the microphone making this screeching sound.

"Happy 74th Hunger Games" she cheers throwing her arms in the air.

She doesn't get much of a response from the audience who is still in the "Reaping Daze". She does this sympathetic smile and presses play on the same video she plays every year. Today I decide to look away instead, my eyes meet with a peacekeeper who gives me this dark cold stare; I don't care this event is painful enough without a visual. The video soon ends and I turn my head back to Strelli.

"Alright! Let's get this started" she begins.

"Ladies first" she smiles placing her hand in the bowl full of names.

"Rue Renee" she announces and my heart nearly stops.

Rue, just a frail twelve year old whose life had just barely begun was being sent into the arena. I watch her five younger sisters hold on to her crying; tears pouring down from faces. I can tell that the youngest doesn't know what's going on… they never do. She finally breaks from their grasp and heads to the stage. Strelli looks at her and I know it's hard for her to do this.

"Would anyone like to volunteer for Rue?" she calls out to the crowd.

Silence. Not a single word.

"Please! She's just twelve years old!" Rue's father keep crying out, I watch as no one volunteers just puts their heads down in shame.

"Alright now for the boys" She pauses for that dramatic effect.

"Thresh Okeniyi"

I look back at my sister and grandmother but they avoid me, and I know this the last time I'll see them if I don't win. They won't come and wish me good luck or hug me till the last second; it's too painful. Peacekeepers lead me into this small barely lit room "The Last Minutes" is what everyone here at district eleven calls it. I don't expect anyone to come to see me off so when the door creaks open I nearly jump out of my skin. A dark skinned man with bags under his eyes; Rue's father.

"You have to help her get back home" he pleads throwing himself down in a prayer like position. I quickly help him get to his feet and we stand there in silence for a few seconds.

"I will, I will make sure you see your daughter again. I promise"

There is less worry on his face but it's not completely gone. To show his appreciation he hugs me; to be honest it feels kind of nice to held one last time before heading out to death. A peacekeeper comes in with Strelli… times up.

We walk; Strelli, Rue and I along with a bunch of peacekeepers find our way to the district's eleven's tribute train. Strelli rambles on about stuff but I can't hear anything, it's like I can see her lips moving but I just can't make out what she's saying. I notice the tight grip she has on Rue's hand and the saddened look on her face.

"Make yourselves at home while I fetch your mentors, Chaff and Seeder" Strelli gestures to the couches in the train.

I watch Rue go over to the far end of the room and her eyes bulging at the sight of all the food. She looks at it and I half expect her to take something but she doesn't. I am soo wrapped up in my thoughts that I don't even notice when she plops down beside me.

"Don't stress about the games, you'll make a great victor" she smiles her eyes full of hope for me. I fight to keep the tears in my eyes; because like the whole population of district elven she knew she wasn't going to make it.

"Hey!" I nudge her a bit.

"You're fast and if they can't catch you they can't kill you" I smile pulling her into a hug. I wipe the hair out of her face and we sit in silence.

"But if I don't make it… take care of my family please" her eyes are watery and I can tell she just wants to cry but doesn't want to look weak. To show her it's okay I give in and let the tears run down my face. We wipe our tears when we hear footsteps approaching.

"Well I'm guessing you're the tributes this year" Chaff chuckles as he heads to the liquor station.

He fills himself a glass of mostly ice and small amount of white liquor before he turns and faces us.

"So… what specialties do we have this year?" he asks placing his glass on a coaster.

"I know how to hide, climb trees and use a slingshot" Rue states quietly her eyes not looking up.

"Good, good," Chaff smiles but I can tell he isn't really interested and I can feel his eyes on me.

"What about you?" he asks after minutes of silence.

I give him this dark cold look that makes him shift uncomfortably. One of many talents I have; my eyes. Before he can say anything else I jump up and go straight for my room; slamming the door as loud as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

Male meltdown; imagine bull in a china shop. Well you can stop imagining cause that's me right now… We are still in the tributes train; district eleven is pretty far from the Capitol. I inspect my appearance in the mirror…Hideous is the first word that pops into my mind… cuts, scrapes, tears, god…. And there was the room, broken glass, bloody carpet, smashed flower pots and one smashed mirror. The worse part? I'm not done yet… there's still the undying anger inside of me. I throw a couple more punches at the wall denting it a little. Wait… I hear footsteps at my door… faint whispering… Bam! I throw a President Snow bust at the door… Teach them to spy on me…

"Thresh?" I hear Rue's shaken voice.

"Yeah?" I ask trying to regain composure.

"Chaff and Seeder want me to tell you that we are here" Her voice gets all soft.

I give the room one last look before I open the door and go look for Strelli, Chaff and Seeder. As Rue and I walk there's a long silence then out of the blue she grabs my hand. Protect her… I play his in my head over and over again. They need her…

"Done being all Hulk?" Chaff asks me when we find them.

I don't answer I just hold Rue's hand tighter… We enter a crowded room full of tributes, their stylists and their mentors. Instantly Rue and I are torn apart each taking away but who I assume is our prep team.

"Look at you!" They screech when they see some of the cuts and scrapes.

"What are we going to do with this?" they ask clearly annoyed.

"It clearly has hygiene problems!"

Notice how they call me "it" like I'm not even human… And maybe I wouldn't have soo many hygiene problems if the Capitol would get off their lazy asses and help us. Before I can say anything they have me on a stretcher and scrubbing my face off, plucking my eyebrows and waxing my legs. The pain is exhilarating… but I keep a cool face not wanting to show any sign of weakness.

Finally after what seems like hours they turn me over to get a look at what I look like. Halfway through the whole process they striped me of my clothes… now I have to look at myself in the mirror… naked. My face has this gleaming glow…smooth…soft… feel.

"Here is your parade outfit, you have five minutes to get it on and get yourself down at the gateway" I hear a voice behind me.

I don't turn around till I hear his footsteps disappear. When my eyes fall on my outfit I nearly fall down with laughter.

"You got to be kidding me" I roll my eyes.

Farmer…. First word that pops into my head. Overalls and a weird crown thing… which kind of reminds me of wheat. I only have to wear this stupid outfit for about a minute. Whatever! Let's just get this over with.

"Thresh!" Rue cries when we are reunited.

I take her hand as gently as I can and we mount onto our ride. She smiles at me I give her a full look over… Beautiful.. As we pass by the crowd I take note on the other tributes outfits; One in particular… nice District 1…. Cause nothing inspired fear like pink fur. But its District's 12 that really catches my eye; they are on fire and for a brief second I find myself forgetting where I am and the fact that I have to kill everyone here (Except Rue of course)

"Welcome! We salute your courage and your sacrifice and we wish you Happy Hunger Games!" President Snow's voice booms.

Just before I make my way out to district eleven's quarters my eyes meet with the tributes for 1 and 2. Cato I'm pretty sure is his name watches me… and from his face I can tell he wants something….


End file.
